


I'm a Believer

by Aluminium_Foil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Double Drabble, Furry, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: Nines meets up with Gavin at a bar.Dancing ensues (not included, sorry-not-sorry)[Furry AU]





	I'm a Believer

Most of the night Nines’ focus was on the movement of Gavin's tail, watching it sway back and forth across the ground, matching the rhythm of the music playing in the bar.

 

They were idly chatting here and there, but otherwise it was quiet between them. The room was too loud for talking.

 

About an hour in, the song changed; one that Gavin seemed familiar to –from the looks to his upturned lips and more on-beat tail– and he became more lively.

 

**_“Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_ **

**_“Not a trace of doubt in my mind”_ **

 

The chorus got a lot of animals singing in unison, cheering and dancing loudly.

 

...and it seemed like the detective was joining in as well.

 

**_“I'm in love, I'm a believer!_ ** **_“_ **

**_I couldn't leave her if I tried”_ **

 

The ragdoll looked like he was itching to get up and dance.

 

**_“I thought love was more or less a givin’ thing_ **

**_“Seems the more I gave the less I got”_ **

 

Nines decided to give something a shot.

 

Before the next crescendo, Nines stood up and addressed Gavin with a small smirk.

 

“Would you like to dance?”

 

**_“What's the use in tryin'?_ **

**_“All you get is pain_ **

**_“When I needed sunshine I got rain”_ **   
  


Gavin's shock immediately drained off his face when he replied “Fuck yes”

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash
> 
> I left it alone for too long (started on 6 Jan, finished 24 Jan)
> 
> Oof


End file.
